ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Zak Saturday (IRR)
Zak Saturday is a main character in Inversed Roles Rebooted, along with his best friend, also a cryptid, Fiskerton. Born to the evil Doc and Drew Saturday, Zak didn't think being evil was right and left with his friend Fiskerton. They were found by Albedo, and afterwards joined the Shattered. Appearance Zak has brown skin. from his father Drew, but with some Caucasian features from his mother. With long, black hair, he has a tuft of white hair from his mom in the front. He has orange eyes, along with a lot of freckles under them. His outfit/armor is black with orange armor plates on it. His chestplate has the Saturday symbol on it, however Zak soon paints the Shattered symbol over it once joining them. History Drew Saturday was pregnant at the time they found the Kur Stone. The Kur Stone gave off a wave, that turned out to be the essence of Kur, then residing in her unborn son, Zak Saturday. Zak is now known as the reincarnation of Kur, and can control cryptids. His parents wanted him to use his powers to make a cryptid army and take over the earth, as Zak had seen in visions. The visions terrified him so much he decided to be good, forcing his parents to join Ben's side and help take down the Shattered. Present Time Zak, after running away to a forest, was found by Albedo on a mission. After being offered a spot on the Shattered crew, he accepted and goes on special missions with them and alone. Cryptids are being killed off continuosly by Ben's forces, so Zak and Fiskerton often go on missions to find cryptids and capture them to keep them safe. Personality Zak takes things such as his missions seriously, but tries to keep the room alive with jokes that most people don't even understand. Zak is probably the only person who can laugh at Albedo's terrible puns, and that's probably because his sense of humour is almost worse than Albedo's. Zak hates going anywhere without Fiskerton, as he doesnt wan't to lose him like he is other cryptids. When he isn't cracking stupid jokes, he often has a determined grin on his face, confident in doing the right thing. Powers and Abilities Zak, being the reincarnation of Kur, can control cryptids with his mind, along with the help of The Claw. He can also perform higher than average feats, such as enhanced strength, reflexes, and agility. The Claw Zak wield The Claw in battle, using it as a weapon, a grappling hook, and even a vaulting pole. People know the claw at the end as the Hand of Tsul 'Kalu. The claw is an ancient cryptid artifact, that helps Zak control and focus on his ability to control cryptids. The Claw glows when Zak uses his powers, along with Zak's eyes. Weaknesses Zak could easily be overtaken alone, one reason he also likes to do things with Fiskerton. The Claw is also usable by other people to help focus their abilities, but they would not gain Zak's powers. Trivia *In Reversed Roles Rebooted, as a majority of The Secret Saturday events didn't happen, Zak never lost his Kur powers, explaining why he is able to use them. *Zak has already lost his other cryptid pets, explaining why he takes so much care of Fiskerton. Category:IRR Category:PokeRob Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:IRR Humans Category:IRR Secret Saturdays Characters Category:IRR Allies Category:Males Category:Human Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Teenagers